The King's Heart-A HichiIchi fic
by Sakura Schiffer
Summary: This will be a 2-shot...its YAOI so Kaz-Kun...TURN UR ASS AROUND!


**Sakura: I AM NOT CREATING THIS YAOI!**

**NekoSasuke:*Throws Sakura into closet* I AM!**

**Hichigo: So…King & I are gay in this story…?**

**Ichigo: O/O**

**NekoSasuke: YOSH!**

**Hichigo: I. am. NOT. Bottom!**

**Ichigo: /**

**Sakura: *Bangs on closet door* SAKURA WANNA READ IT THOUGH! T-T**

**A/N: NEKOSASUKE DON'T OWN BLEACH EITHER…**

**~Love it! ^3^**

**Hichigo's POV:**

His king was alone…

Yeah, King had his family & friends, but that's just it. What King didn't have was a love life! He had female friends, sure, but he wasn't attracted to them. There was a time when he was interested in that Inoue girl, but he never really wanted to _fuck_ her.

Then came his male friends…& enemies!

First, was that nerdy Quincy that was always challenging King & turning him on with his nerdy talk & shit. But the jackass broke King's heart & went for that Inoue bitch! There was also Chado, gaining King's interest because of his weakness for muscles & height; but the foreigner was straight too.

Then there came those damn Espadas; King's fucking enimes!

King's first relationship (if it could even be called that) was with the blue haired bastard Grimmjow Jaeger-something-; the Sexta-fucking-espada! Hell, I'll admit the bitch was sexy as hell (& a god in bed) but he was the fucking aspect of destruction; no respect for others or their things whatsoever!

Eventually, the fucking Quinto killed him (King couldn't do it cause he loved the fucker too much & wouldn't allow me either) & along came Cuatro. Now, don't get me wrong, Ulquiorra Schiffer was attractive, even to me, in a emo way, but the "no emotions-hole through the chest" thing was annoying! Eventually, I killed the little fucker, (***Sakura's note: You're going to die Neko-Nii!***) & King found that "wanna-be god" asshole, Sôsuke Aizen! I just couldn't stand that jackass treating my King like a slave, so I killed that fucker too!

But now here he is: all alone & depressed as hell. It's always storming like hell in his inner world & Zangetsu is nowhere to be found!

It's lonely…

**NekoSasuke's P.O.V**

"Oi, King!"

No answer…

The albino's abnormal golden irises scanned over the sideways city, rain pounding against the glass buildings & his porcelain skin. Nobody was in sight, no one that is sane enough to venture out into the storm anyways.

A flash of orange caught his attention as he continued to search the dreary world before him. "King, is that you?" The albino's watery voice was lost in a booming clap of thunder, quickly followed by a blinding flash of lightening. Hichigo sonidoed to his brightly colored dapple ganger, catching a faint sob that slipped from the other. "King…? Are ya cryin?" Still, the other did not respond as the sky above them grew darker, rain now falling in buckets in an attempt to drown the world.

Slowly, Hichigo extended his pale hand towards the other's shaking shoulder, his golden irises softening as he came in contact with the warm body.

"Ichigo…?"

Quickly, the orangette spun around, his wet, buttery brown orbs looking straight through Hichigo's. "King…? Are ya…okay…?" Still, the substitute Shinigami's eyes didn't really look at the hollow, tears mingling with rain as another sob tore from his throat. An unknown emotion ran through the albino as he slowly crouched down next to Ichigo, slightly scaring him as his chest felt as if it was being sat on.

"H…hollow…is that-that you?" Ichigo's voice was hoarse & raspy, sounding as if he had been crying for hours on end. Again, it felt as if his chest was being pressed against, causing Hichigo to slightly squirm uncomfortably. "Yeah King…call me Hichigo…"

"H-hichigo-o?"

Again, it coursed through the albino, centering into his left chest cavity. "Yeah…Ichigo with an h…Hichigo…ya know, since I'm yer hollow…" He couldn't help it, but it felt as if his heart was trying to break from his ribs just from the sight of his King's face; even in despair he looked beautiful!

"So, now you have a name…g-guess I c-can't call y-you hollow anymo-ore…"

A half smile painted Ichigo's features, conjuring a mirror on Hichigo's. With a small sigh, the albino hooked his hand around his King's elbow & gently pulled him up, eliciting a questioning look from the berry.

"C'mon King…ya can still get'ta cold from bein in the rain, even in yer inner world." With his arm around the smaller male's waist, Hichigo lead the orangette into an open window on the sideways skyscrapers, suddenly falling to the ground as gravity decided it was pulling the wrong way.

With a muffled groan & a small squeak, both males collapsed on the carpeted ground, bewildering the hollow of the softness of his landing.

"Dammit Baka, get off me!"

Confused dazzling gold met angered deep brown as the albino took in his position the fall had landed him, right onto his beautiful King's torso.

"Fuck…" His watery whisper had Ichigo instantly still as he realized that the hollow on top of him was inching closer to his face, their lips barely touching.

**NekoSasuke: *Insert evil laughter***

**Ichigo: /**

**Sakura: *Breaks down closet door* OMG! WHY MUST YOU PUT A FRIGGIN CLIFFHANGER?!**

**Hichigo: *grumbles* yeah…givin meh fuckin blue balls…**

**Ichigo: O/O**

**NekoSasuke: Cause I wanna see if anyone wants more of the HichiIchi love! 3**

**Sakura: I DO! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
